Kanojo ni Naru Hi
by An Bouwer
Summary: Un día, de la nada, la vida de Hinata dio un giro a causa de una "emergencia". Kageyama no estaba seguro de que le gustara "el nuevo Hinata", pero, ¿Tal vez se podría acostumbrar? O preferiría al viejo Hinata.
1. El día en que se volvio una chica

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

><p>De alguna u otra manera esa era una mañana normal para Kageyama Tobio. Despertar temprano, darse una ducha, desayunar, prepararse para la escuela y salir de su casa a una temprana hora para el entrenamiento matutino.<p>

Si, era lo normal. Incluso el hecho de que a unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada comenzara a trotar de manera calmada y después aumentar el paso para iniciar una carrera con cierta persona de estatura pequeña. Hinata Shouyou lo alcanzaba al correr y le seguía el ritmo, era una competencia reñida pero ninguno de los dos cedería, mucho menos cuando había un premio de por medio.

Ambos alzaron la visa, faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. Kageyama pensó en aumentar el paso antes de que Hinata lo hiciera pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo ya lo estaba dejando atrás, frunció el ceño e intento alcanzarlo pero el ganador estaba decidido.

— ¡Tengo 35 victorias! –Hinata grito entusiasmado después de recuperar el aliento, celebro alzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de felicidad, por fin estaba a la cabeza.

—La próxima vez ganare, Hinata idiota. –El pelinegro jadeaba mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y calmaba su respiración, no creía posible que ahora el menor estuviera una victoria arriba.

—Vamos Kageyama-kun, no te molestes, ahora tengo 35 victorias –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios-, 34 derrotas y 1 empate~

Finalmente los dos estaban tranquilos pero ahora venía lo peor, claro, para el perdedor de la carrera.

—Kageyama-kuuun~ -Le llamo con una voz bastante molesta y se notaba que estaba de lo más divertido.- Tengo sed después de esto~ ¿Me harías el favor de ir por una bebida? Oh y otra cosa, mi mochila pesa… ¿La llevarías en mi lugar?

Ugh, ese maldito Hinata. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de aplastarle el cráneo hasta dejarlo calvo o que por lo menos se volviera inteligente.

—Tsk… -Iba a reclamarle pero se abstuvo, de un jalón le quito la bolsa y dio media vuelta y camino hacia la máquina expendedora con un Hinata muy molesto siguiéndole. —A la próxima me voy a vengar… -Murmuro más para sí que para el pelirrojo.

¿Por qué razón él tenía que hacerle los mandados a un pequeño mocoso estúpido como Hinata? Ah, ya sabía. Era culpa de Tanaka-senpai y Noya-san, claro también era suya por aceptar pero si ellos no les hubieran dado la idea nada de esto pasaría.

¿Cuál era la asombrosa idea? Fácil, aquel que perdiera en las carreras que hacían tenía que ser el esclavo del ganador por el resto del día.

Un zumo de naranja cayó de la máquina y se la entregó al otro, sin escuchar nada más comenzó a andar hacia el gimnasio para comenzar la práctica. Murmuro maldiciones en voz baja mientras caminaba, ya se vengaría mañana.

Por su parte, Hinata iba tras de Kageyama tomando el jugo que su ahora "esclavo" le había dado, este podía ser el mejor día de su existencia, y claro, iba a mejorar.

—Kageyama-kun hoy no quiero hacer recepciones, hoy quiero rematar solamente –Otra petición absurda, hacia movimientos raros mientras hablaba y el pelinegro no podía hacer nada más que obedecer.

— ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos hacer eso? –Daichi y Suga observaban a los de primer año practicar, en particular a aquel dúo extraño. El peliblanco sonrió no muy convencido.

—Puede que les sirva para comprenderse más, tal vez les ayu–

No pudo continuar hablando, el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo y el grito de Kageyama llamó su atención.

— ¡Hinata! –Se acercaron corriendo a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –El entrenador Ukai junto a Takeda-sensei comenzaron a revisar al menor quien parecía inconsciente.

—Hicimos un pase rápido pero Hinata ni siquiera intento darle, se quedó a medio camino y cayo… –Explico el armado de manera preocupada, si hubiese sido un mal pase tal vez Hinata solo se estaría quejando ahora.

—Parece que se desmayó… Llamare a sus padres, ustedes llévenlo a la enfermería por ahora.

—Oi, Azumane ayúdame aquí. Kageyama trae sus cosas.

—Ah, s-sí… –Cada uno comenzó a moverse por las indicaciones del entrenador. Todos estaban preocupados pero era lo mejor que podían hacer ahora.

A lo mejor es cansancio. Tal vez no desayuno. Habrá saltado mal. Eran tantas incógnitas, pero cuando Hinata estuviera mejor sabrían la verdad.

—/—/—

Esa mañana era común, la misma rutina de siempre. Pero este día sabría qué sucedió con Hinata hace una semana así que se apresuró para llegar a la escuela. Le pareció extraño no encontrar al chico dejando su bicicleta en el estacionamiento pero era algo normal, tal vez estaba cansado y ya estaba con los demás por lo que se apresuró a entrar al lugar.

Todos estaban reunidos en círculo, al parecer hablando con Hinata por lo que se acercó de prisa a verlo, pero en cuando vio al pelirrojo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Hinata… –Susurro su nombre para verificar que realmente era él.

Shouyou se encogió al escuchar su nombre de parte de los labios del azabache.

—Ho-Hola, Kageyama-kun… –Su voz era aún sonaba como de costumbre, por ahora claro, después de algún tiempo cambiaría a una más suave, exactamente como la de una chica.

—No me digas que… –Kageyama estaba que no se creía lo que veía, incluso teniendo a Hinata frente a él.

—Sí, así es. Al parecer Hinata cambio a causa de la "emergencia"* –Explico Takeda de manera calmada aunque todos sabían que ni él entendía bien o querían creer la situación.

Hinata seguía cohibido y Kageyama había entrado en shock.

Desde ese día Hinata Shouyou ya no era más un chico y para Kageyama Tobio era el día en que Hinata se convirtió en mujer.

¿Habría una solución para algo como eso?

* * *

><p><strong>*Emergencia:<strong> Pronto se explicara de que va esto xD

* * *

><p>Bueno, sé que no debería escribir fics a cada rato pero no pude evitar hacer una historia con esta rama, me encanto completamente y pues también quise compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste y nos leemos en la próxima actualización~<p>

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. Falda y chándal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Haikyuu! _no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** y la idea original de _Kanojo ni Naru Hi_ tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor original **Ogura Akane**

* * *

><p>Giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, no había salida. Su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal y el lugar le estaba dando claustrofobia, tenía que salir de una vez.<p>

El cansancio le gano y sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo, soltó un jadeo y entraba más en pánico, la frustración le estaba llenando por completo pero justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido escucho una voz, no era una conocida ni mucho menos pero ya era algo. Levanto su cuerpo como pudo y corrió lo más deprisa hacia dónde provenía.

A lo lejos una pequeña luz se divisaba, ahí estaba su salvación. Llego hasta ella, apenas era lo suficientemente grande para que su cabeza cupiera por lo que decidió rasgarla con sus propias manos. Tomo ambos lados y los estiro lo más que pudo. La luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte al punto de llegar a ser cegante, pero no importaba ya que pronto estaría afuera.

—/—/—/—/—

Una enfermera ya de edad avanzada revisaba el electrocardiógrafo del paciente, ya iba una semana desde que fue internado y no sabían cuándo emergería, aunque era común que tardara tanto, después de todo ya era un chico de preparatoria y era raro que esa clase de cosas le pasaran a uno con esa edad.

Levanto su vista de la máquina y observo lo que estaba en la cama frente a ella, o mejor dicho, lo que colgaba arriba de la cama. Un enorme capullo de lo que parecía ser seda pendía del techo, parecía ser resistente y pesado a la vista pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que tenía dentro.

Anoto el registro y estaba a punto de irse cuando la maquina comenzó a sonar con un incesante "bip", dejo de lado los archivos y corrió a pedir ayuda, el sonido de una especie de tela rasgarse le aviso que tenía que darse prisa.

— ¿Ya es hora? –Una doctora de cabello negro entro seguida de dos ayudantes quienes comenzaron a hacer chequeos.

—Sí, sus signos estaban bien hace unos minutos, fue repentino. –Igual que sus compañeras ella misma fue a ayudar.

El capullo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, las mujeres miraron atentamente lo que pasaba de forma emocionada, como si presenciaran un nacimiento…

Y, era eso mismo. Un nacimiento.

—Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? –A las enfermeras les brillaron los ojos en cuanto vieron a la persona salida de aquel huevo.

Era una hermosa chica de un alborotado y largo cabello naranja, unos orbes marrones que demostraban una inocencia completa. Su cuerpo parecía no haberse desarrollado completamente, pero lo más seguro era que cuando creciera se convertiría en una mujer muy hermosa.

—Debes tener frío, ten ponte esto. –La doctora le tendió una manta y la chica extendió la mano para tomarla y observo que su mano no se parecía a la que recordaba.

— ¿Qu-Que está pasando? –Iba a cubrir su cuerpo y ahí se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no era su cuerpo.- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

—Hinata-san tú sufriste una emergencia, y como resultado ahora eres una chica. –Explico la doctora calmadamente para así no exaltar al paciente.

—Eme… ¿Tuve una emergencia…? –Las palabras le sonaban lejanas, era imposible que a él le pasara eso. —Pe-Pero según tengo entendido eso es imposible para alguien como yo… Quiero decir, ya tengo 15 años… No puede pasarme.

—Hay casos en los que llega a pasar incluso con chicos de más edad. Nuestro paciente más viejo tenía 21 cuando paso por lo mismo.

La pelinegra iba a seguir hablando pero decidió abstenerse, la ahora chica parecía no salir de su shock.

Hinata apretaba con fuerza la manta que le cubría, era increíble que algo así le sucediera.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Observo su cuerpo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, era diferente, muy diferente. Ya no era él.

No, ahora era _"ella"_.

Hizo una mueca y tomo su cabello entre las manos mientras los revolvía con desesperación, pero mientras hacía movimientos rudos sintió algo rebotarle enfrente.

— ¡Ma-Maldición! –Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, estaba avergonzado de tener aquellas cosas, eran suaves y raras, pero también eran molestas puesto a que sus playeras le quedaban un poco apretadas en esa zona. —Y para faltar el chándal me queda grande… -Estiro su mano sacando sus dedos de las mangas, si de por sí ya era pequeño al parecer ahora lo era más.

Tomo aire para calmarse, era raro, si hubiera sido él mismo de ayer ya hubiera caído en un ataque de pánico pero al parecer, como chica, le era más fácil tener la cabeza fría. Se encamino a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas que trajo del hospital; algunos suplementos alimenticios ya que por lo menos no había comido una semana y atiborrarse de comida no era bueno por ahora. Entre las cosas estaban su chándal de la escuela y un libro que la doctora le había dado.

"_**¿Y ahora qué?"**__,_ era el singular título. Él nunca había sido de leer libros pero tal vez esto podía ayudarlo por ahora.

Se sentó en la silla frente a ella y abrió en la primera hoja. A pesar de saber de qué iba una emergencia necesitaba saber más afondo.

"_**[…] Primero que nada dejemos en claro la razón por la que algunos chicos emergen. En la naturaleza, cuando la estructura de la población se ve amenazada, ya sea que falten machos o hembras, los más grandes o más fuertes toman el papel de aquel espécimen que falte. Un ejemplo de ello es el pez payaso. En nuestra sociedad se aplica lo mismo sólo que adapta con los hombres ya que las mujeres son el género que más hace falta. […]"**_

Eso era algo que sabía, pero nunca creyó que le pasara a él. Suspiro silenciosamente y continúo leyendo.

"_**[…] La mayoría de las emergencias suceden en chicos menores de 12 años ya que es muy peligroso que le pase a un joven de mayor edad pero no es imposible, si se dan las circunstancias de un cambio ya sea porque la población disminuyo o porque se encontraba en cierto ambiente donde era necesario, digamos un ejemplo, comenzar a poblar un pueblo o ciudad. […]"**_

Enarco una ceja, el autor o autora simplemente era un poco raro, cerro el libro y busco un nombre pero solo las iniciales "A.B" estaban escritas así que no supo nada más.

Encontró cosas sin importancia hasta que unas páginas después llamarón su atención.

"_**[…] En la naturaleza, si el organismo nace primero como macho y después se transforma en hembra, se le cataloga como **__**organismo protándrico. **__**Si es al revés, se lo llama **__**organismo protógino.**__** En cualquiera de los dos casos el organismo cuenta con ambos sexos desde que nace.**_ _**Las especies animales que pueden cambiar de sexo a lo largo de su vida se clasifican dentro del grupo de los **__**hermafroditas secuenciales**__**. En estos animales, algunos de sus organismos nacen primero como machos y luego se convierten en hembras o viceversa. La mayoría de los hermafroditas secuenciales solo cambian de sexo una vez, aunque existen algunas especies que cambian de sexo múltiples veces. […]"**_

—Cambian de sexo múltiples veces… -Se repitió a sí mismo. Si ese libro tenía un poco de lógica entonces podría volver a ser chico. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ilusión, dejo el libro a un lado y se lanzó a la cama. — ¡Eso sería genial! –Estiro sus brazos con alegría.

Había pensado que sería chica para siempre, que tendría que usar faldas y tacones toda su vida, y aún más importante, dejar el club de voleibol.

Cuando pensó eso en el hospital le gano un sentimiento de tristeza, no volver a jugar con los senpais mientras aún estuvieran, ni con los de segundo, incluso con Tsukishima y Yamagauchi…

Ni con Kageyama le deprimía.

—Kageyama… -Susurrar el nombre ajeno había salido inconscientemente de sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta el rostro comenzó a arderle por completo. —A-ah… ¿¡Porque me pongo así?!

Entre vergüenza y molestia a si mismo tomo una almohada para descargar sus sentimientos y golpes. Era un poco absurdo.

Continuo en liberando sus frustraciones hasta llegar la noche, por lo que decidió ir a dormir y mañana ir al club, sería difícil de afrontar pero pronto acabaría.

El libro quedo abandonado en el escritorio y si Hinata lo hubiera leído un poco más se habría enterado de algo muy importante para su nuevo yo.

"_**¿Cómo me afectaran las hormonas?" **_

Era el título del siguiente capítulo.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Ahora mismo Hinata Shouyou quería morir de vergüenza, ser enterrado mil metros bajo tierra e incluso más.

— Vamos cariño, te ves muy bien. –Alentaba su madre desde la puerta esperando que su hija bajara las escaleras.

—Pe-Pero… ¡No puedo ir a la escuela así! –Salió de su escondite solo para señalar el atuendo que llevaba.

La falda le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, el chaleco, el sweater y el gran moño-corbata le escondían el pecho y por alguna razón se sentía acomplejado por eso. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo con una liga de color negra.

—Solo es un uniforme, no morirás por eso.

— ¡Es de chica!

La madre estaba tentada a decirle que ahora él era ella pero eso solo sería discutir más.

—Vale, entonces ponte el uniforme del club pero cuando vayas a clases te cambias.

La ahora chica asintió y corrió a cambiarse más rápido que una bala, por lo menos eso ya era algo.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Había llegado unos minutos antes de lo normal, se fijó a los lados y no encontró a nadie cerca, ya todos deberían estar en el gimnasio. Se armó de valor y camino hacia donde se encontraban.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observo los de segundo y tercero practicando, aclaro su garganta y hablo: —Buenos días…

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Este sería un día difícil.

—/ —/ —/ —/ —

Se encontraba sentado en el gimnasio, su respiración estaba entrecortada, no había logrado dar más de 10 vueltas, al parecer su condición física era más baja que antes. El entrenado estaba con los demás y Shimizu-san llenaba botellas de agua junto a Yachi.

En lo que se calmaba pensó en los sucesos de temprano, todos quedaron en shock con su cambio pero de quien le había importado más su reacción era de Kageyama.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto una sombra acercarse.

—Oi.

Al escuchar la voz tan cerca se sobresaltó, sabía a quién pertenecía y por ello no levanto el rostro.

— ¿S-Si…?

— ¿Estas bien?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, alzo la vista y cruzo sus orbes marrones con unos de color gris.

—Sí. –Sabía que no preguntaba por cómo se encontraba ahora o eso pensaba.

—Entonces levántate y hagamos unos remates. –Kageyama se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la red, pero unos pasos después se detuvo, —No cumplí tus órdenes la vez pasada. –dicho esto reanudo su andar.

Hinata se levantó pero sus ojos miraban el suelo, juraba que en ese momento sus mejillas ardían y no quería que nadie viera eso.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Omg~ Espero que esto haya explicado un poco de lo que es una "emergencia", y si hay dudas díganme y explicare en el próximo capítulo~<p>

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos después~

Ahora respondamos los amados reviews~

**Suzaku Namikaze: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí está la conti~ Espero que se entienda a lo que me refiero con "emergencia" si no pregunta, sin pena~ :3

**Mishie Walker: **Te digo lo mismo, espero que se haya aclarado xD Oh, a mi igual por eso la aplica y vendrán más cosas con eso~

**ChiisanaOjou: **Holu~ adksjd gracias u/u Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero lo pondré a votación si quieren shaoi o no(?) Tranquila, no suenas psicópata(?) xD Pues si mi tumblr tiene el mismo nickmane x3

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
